


Death's Boon

by GoddessInsideMe



Series: How Death's Boon Works Out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Harry Potter, Soft Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessInsideMe/pseuds/GoddessInsideMe
Summary: By collecting horcruxes and killing Voldemort, Death gives Hadrian Potter a boon: a chance to be with his love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: How Death's Boon Works Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823227
Comments: 17
Kudos: 526





	Death's Boon

Severus was staring out the windows in the Astronomy Tower watching as leaves and branches sway to the wind moving around them. His heart and soul crumbling as he continued to endure abuse from the Marauders. Their words stinging and ripping him to shreds. Severus was half surprised that his physical state didn’t reflect his emotional state. Pressing his forehead to chilled glass plane, Severus let out a shuddery sigh.

  
Just as tears began to slip down his face, he felt a breeze swirl inside the enclosed room, and a rush of magic tingle up his arms. Turning, Severus saw young man maybe a little older than himself standing in the center clearly confused. Watching the man look around, Severus noticed he was in a fighting stance ready to take on some perceived evil while lithe muscle was highlighted in pajama pants and tight t-shirt. When his eyes met Severus’s, they widen, and his body relaxed moving forward towards Severus. An immediate concern flashed through the bright green eyes when the tears were noticed. 

  
Severus stiffen as he pressed against the wall and tried to wipe away his tears, but the man moved closer still reaching to cradle Severus’s face. His thumbs were gently wiping the tears, before leaning forward to press soft but fierce kiss upon Severus’s brow. Severus breathe hitched This strangely soft, yet protective act was his undoing as Severus couldn’t help but let his tears fall freely. His hand rose to clutch at the gray shirt faintly feeling the thundering heart of the man holding him. A few seconds later, Severus was wrapped in strong arms that offered shelter from the world. His legs gave out, but the man caught him, slowly lowering them to the ground with Severus in his lap and back against the wall. The man let him cry, not offering meaningless words or trying to shush him. He just readjusted them so Severus could hide his face further into the man’s neck.

  
When Severus felt his tears finally run dry, his eyes burned with exhaustion as his fingers felt tight, and his back hurting from being hunched but he didn’t want to move. The man had yet to make a sound and continued to hold him securely yet gently comforting him in silence. He sniffed and felt a warm palm rub up and down his back easing the built-up strain. He couldn’t believe he cried in front of this stranger, but he couldn’t pull up a gram of embarrassment. For once, he was warm and felt safe. 

  
“I’m Severus” he whispered keeping his face near the man’s neck. He stretched his fingers out, pressing against the solid chest, savoring the warmth that radiated.

“I’m Hadrian” the man’s hoarse voice caused a shiver to run down Severus’s spine.

Severus frowned, the man’s voice was like different than what he thought it would be, but as he continued to stare at the neck that was in front of him, he noticed a scar running lengthwise across his throat. Upset that this man, who made him feel safe, had suffered made Severus minutely bold as he place feather light kiss on the edge of the scar closest to him. He smiled when he felt the tiny shiver and soft gasp from Hadrian.

A cold draft settled in the room causing Severus to shiver and yawn, the crying had exhausted him. He felt Hadrian shift and a warm, fuzzy blanket settled over his exposed body.

“Sleep, I will guard you until I am called back,” Hadrian whispered roughly, shifting so Severus could sprawl more comfortably on him. 

Severus barely noticed and snuggled deeper into the man’s arms and body.

When Severus woke up, he was in a nest of pillows with the fuzzy blanket tucked around him. Frowning he sat up, not remembering why he was still in the astronomy tower. Glancing around, Severus noticed a letter addressed to him. Opening it with trepidation, Severus read:

Severus –  
I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up this morning. But I felt the magic beginning to pull me back like when I was brought there to you. I only have a few minutes left since I wanted to make sure you woke up comfortable.   
Whatever you are going through, please stay strong. I know I have no right to ask that of you, but I could feel in my heart and magic that we belong to each other. I will do everything I can to get back to you. Just please be strong enough until I get there. Please trust in me.

Forever yours,  
Hadrian

Severus reread the note several times, blinking in confusion, then remembrance, followed by disbelief, before settling on elation as his cheeks felt warm. There was someone out there for him. He had someone wanting him. Biting his lip, Severus considered his options and surroundings. Banishing the pillows and refreshing his clothes, Severus picked up the blanket and shrank it so it would fit in his pocket. Heading down to his dorm room, Severus worked to keep his face impassive while he was giddy on the inside.

However, several months have passed and the giddiness has begun to fade. He has been desperately reading the note, trying to hold on and stay strong while trusting in Hadrian’s return. He often returned to the tower and wrapped in his blanket, clutching the letter to his chest. He was nearly at his breaking point and hiding in the astronomy tower when he felt the same breeze and tingle of magic. Looking towards the center of the room, Severus watched as a man appeared. When the man looked up and Severus saw those green eyes, his heart sped up and those insecurities were banished. Hadrian returned to him.

Smiling Severus nearly bounced in giddiness towards him, only to gasp in terror as Hadrian’s eyes rolled backward and collapsed onto the floor causing Severus to rush over. Fear filled Severus’s body, as his trembling hands performed a simple diagnostic spell over Hadrian’s body. Magic exhaustion, and varying levels of bruises and cuts littering Hadrian’s body. Summoning his bag, Severus pulled out a pepper-up potion, and a basic healing potion. Between not sleeping and the Marauders’ ‘pranks’, Severus had taken to carrying a little first aid with him. Lifting Hadrian’s head, Severus managed to get the potions into his mouth. Rearranging Hadrian, so his head was on Severus’s lap, he brushed through the thick dark locks, hoping to comfort Hadrian as he had for him earlier. Even if, Severus felt like his world was collapsing around him.

An hour later, Severus noticed Hadrian start to move into Severus’s touch causing Severus to fill with pride and hope that Hadrian really did want him, sought after him. Lived for him. He watched as Hadrian’s eyes blinked open, and stared disoriented at the ceiling, before those bright eyes focused on him and widen in happiness.

“Severus” Hadrian sighed out, lifting his hand to touch Severus’s face.

With a trembling smile, Severus caught his hand and pressed it firmly to his cheek as tears shone in his eyes, “Hadrian, you came back.”

“I said I would,” Hadrian sat up noticing the tears and pulled Severus into his arms, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Its okay. Are you here to stay?”

“Yes.”

Severus collapsed in those strong arms then as his strength deserted him. Hadrian hummed and pulled him closer. Severus heard something rip and looked around to watch Hadrian transform a piece of fabric into another fuzzy blanket.

Sniffling, Severus commented, “Quit tearing your clothes.”

“We are exhausted,” Hadrian grumbled tucking the blanket around Severus and laying back, so he could lay on him.  
Severus was blinking his tears away and succumbing to sleep, when it dawned on him that Hadrian was laying on the cold stone floor of the tower while holding Severus. Struggling to get up and out of the arms, Severus glared with wet eyes when the arms just tightened around him.

“Shh, it’s fine,” Hadrian grunted opening one eye.

“No, it’s not,” Severus argued, “C’mon, we need to at least transfigure a bed. Please.”

Groaning, Hadrian released Severus and stood up. Summoning a chair, Hadrian transformed it into a double bed and pushed Severus onto it. Sleepy-eyed Hadrian tucked the blanket around him before he slid in himself and molded himself around Severus’s back and pulled him in close.  
Severus felt bad, that he made Hadrian annoyed, but he had meant for himself to transfigure the bed not the magically exhausted Hadrian. But Hadrian didn’t even give him a chance to so much pull out his wand before he had completed the task. However, he couldn’t help the spark of happiness that raced through his body that Hadrian had listened to him and provided for him. Something that no one has ever really done for him. He fell asleep smiling not realizing that Hadrian kept the blanket around him and slept without one. 

As the morning light roused Severus from sleep, he noticed that he was warm and comfortable. Second, he noticed that he was being embraced by some rather strong looking arms. Third, was that the light was actually rather high in the sky, meaning mid-morning or noon! Struggling to get free, Severus huffed when the arms tightened around him instead.

“Hadrian!” He half yelled, half whispered, “I need to get up. I have classes.”

Hadrian grunted and cracked an eye, “No.”

“I’m serious Hadrian, I can’t miss class, especially since there will be a class in here in..” checking the time, Severus calmed down some, “3 hours. Which mean I have a half hour before my class.”

“Ugh” Hadrian released Severus, who shot out of bed and started refreshing himself.

Severus paused, he didn’t know where Hadrian came from, didn’t know if he was still going to be here, and he didn’t know anything really!

“Severus,” Hadrian croaked sitting up and pulled Severus in between his legs, “Stop worrying, I will be here after your class. I will tell you what you want to know.”

Severus leaned down and pressed his forehead to Hadrian’s, “Okay. You can’t stay in this room though.”

“I know, I will go to the Room of Requirements.”

Pulling back, Severus frowned, how did Hadrian know about that room?

“I was a student of Hogwarts. I’ll explain later. Go to class,” Hadrian pressed a light kiss on Severus’s forehead then lips.

Severus was stunned and allowed Hadrian to softly push him out the room.

_________________

His classes and lunch took forever to pass by and Severus was drumming his fingers against his desk watching the clock tick. He just wanted to go see Hadrian and make sure that he was still here. He was rushing from his last class when two bodies blocked his way up the stairs.

“Snivellus, what are you hurrying for?” Black teased crossing his arms.

“Yeah, got a hot date or something?” Potter questioned leaning against Black.

Severus glared and tried pushed through.

“Nuh-uh, Snivellus, that’s bad manners,” Black said pushing him back, “I think we should teach you some.”

“Good idea Sirius,” Potter grinned, twirling his wand and pretended to think.

Severus gritted his teeth and began to walk away, choosing to go the longer route, he felt a jelly leg jinx causing him to crash to the floor and sprain his wrist when he caught himself.

“Tsk, tsk, you shouldn’t walk away from us,” Black sneered and started to advance only to stop when Evans blocked his path.

Casting a finite on his legs, Severus didn’t even look at his once friend as he practically ran for the Room of Requirement. Biting back the pain in his wrist, Severus paced in front the wall thinking of Hadrian until the door appeared. Quickly entering the room, Severus shut the door and fell against it cradling his wrist.

“Severus?” a rough groggy voice came from inside the room.

Severus looked up through teary eyes and saw Hadrian stiffly making his way towards him from a bed that was against the wall.  
Severus hiccupped and stood up to meet Hadrian half-way and burrowing into his chest and arms. Sniffling when those arms wrapped around him, protecting him. He felt horrible, he knew Hadrian was suffering from his injuries and definitely needing sleep for his magical exhaustion, but he couldn’t help but feel happy that Hadrian was here when he needed him. Putting him first, something no one else did.

“Love, what’s wrong with your wrist?” Hadrian asked frowning and holding out his hand.

Severus willingly placed his wrist in Hadrian’s hand and winced when he prodded at it.

“What happened?” Hadrian questioned looking up at him instead of his wrist.

“I fell,” Severus whispered, his cheeks burning red not wanting to tell him what happened.

“I see, what caused you to fall?” Hadrian cast a healing spell and kissed his wrist before pulling him towards a couch on the other side of the room. 

Severus remained quiet, he didn’t want Hadrian to leave him and if he knew that he couldn’t even defend himself then he might think Severus wasn’t worth it.

Hadrian sat down and pulled Severus down onto his lap and tucked his face into his neck. Brushing Severus’s hair away from his face. They sat in silence for while letting Severus feel the comfort and warmth of being in Hadrian’s arms and his fingers in his hair.

“I came from another dimension,” Hadrian broke the silence after a while, “and in the future, too. I was in the middle of the Second Wizarding World and last night I finished it. However, in order to finish it and fully return to you, I had to die. It was the stipulation Death gave me.”

Severus stirred and stared Hadrian as he registered what he was being told.

“I have everything I own with me in my chest that I kept with me after that first time. Death told me for doing him a favor, he would grant me the boon of being with my One. I don’t know if this universe is similar enough to mine, and I don’t really want to talk about the future or the war. But I know in my world, Severus Snape was bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black. I know Severus in my world was a great man that died too young in the war. I know that if Potter and Black had survived I would have cursed them for what they did to my best friend, even if they were my father and godfather, because I loved Severus far more than I loved them.”

Severus was frozen with the information and panicking at the implication that his Hadrian was future Potter’s child. He began to struggle to escape from his arms until he heard that Hadrian loved his Severus. Severus began to cry and covered his face.

“Love, I can’t say I know what hurt you since this is a different time and place, but the Severus from my time was my best friend and he died. My magic didn’t sing or reach for him like it does with you. Please, Severus, give me a chance.”

Severus looked up and saw desperation on Hadrian’s face with love peeking through.

“Does it really reach our for me?” Severus questioned gripping Hadrian’s shirt.

“Yes, it’s why I willingly went to my death, so I could be with you,” Hadrian told him brushing the tears from his face.

“What are you going to do now that you are here?” Severus asked allowing himself to believe and hope.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, I am going to go to Gringotts and get my identity sorted out. Then set up a home for you and me to live in. From there, I don’t know. Haven’t got that far,” Hadrian shrugged, “I’ll do my best to court you and persuade you to bond with me.”

“Bond? You would want to bond with me? You don’t even know me…” Severus felt himself tearing up once more. He really needed to get himself under control, but it feels with Hadrian that he could cry whenever, and Hadrian wouldn’t mind.

“I trust my magic and my heart, and they say you are the one. Besides, we have our whole lives to get to know each other. I just want you happy and safe,” Hadrian explained pulling Severus in closer and kissing his forehead.

They sat in silence for a bit as Severus gathered his thoughts. He only has one week left before he was finished with Hogwarts for the year. He was already seventeen and completed his O.W.L.S., he would have to return for his seventh year and get his N.E.W.T.S. But that means this summer he could spend it with Hadrian. And maybe Hadrian would come visit him for Hogsmead trips. 

“I want to go with you this summer,” Severus whispered breaking the stillness.

“Thank you,” Hadrian tilted his head up and pressed a light kiss on his lips. 

Severus sighed as he felt that everything was perfect in his world.

“Are you hungry?” Hadrian murmured concerned when heard Severus’s stomach growl.

“I’ve only had lunch today,” Severus admitted lightly blushing.

Hadrian was quiet before Severus heard a pop. Turning he saw a tray sitting next to the couch filled with light food.  
“Let’s eat then go to bed.”

____________________________________

Severus bit his lip, he hadn’t seen Hadrian in a week since he left for Gringotts. But Hadrian had sent him an enchanted journal so they could write whenever and Severus found himself writing in it constantly. He barely paid attention to his classes since the exams were over when he received the journal. He was also sent a necklace with an obsidian stone as the center piece on a silver chain with several enchantments and imbued with protective spells. Fortunately, both the owl and his gifts had notice-me-nots on them to not attract attention from others. Severus was grateful as he didn’t want the Marauders to see it, which he thinks Hadrian knew or guessed because of the Severus from his time.

He sat on the train, holding on to his necklace and waiting for the train to slow to a stop. He had let Hadrian know that he would be one of the last ones off so as to avoid the rush of students, more importantly the Marauders. Severus had shrunk his trunk before getting on the train and had stuffed it into his pocket. When he felt, enough time had pass he made his way off the train and onto the platform searching for his Hadrian.

Scanning the area, he felt disappointment well up in him as he couldn’t see Hadrian.

“Snivellus! Are you gonna cry?”

Black’s cruel voice came from his right and as he turned left, he ran into somebody. Panicking Severus started to apologize only to stop when he felt strong arms hugging him then fingers tilting his head up. Seeing Hadrian smile down at him, Severus felt himself relaxing and wrapping his arms around Hadrian’s neck. 

“Who’s this Snivellus? Your pimp?” Black taunted.

“Scram you mutt,” Hadrian rough voice growled, and Severus shivered burying his face into Hadrian’s neck.

“Hey! Do you know who I am? I’m Sirius Black. You can’t speak to me like that,” Black growled back but he sounded like a puppy.

“Who the fuck cares who you are brat. Now get,” Hadrian jerked his head indicating what he meant, treating Black like a common dog.

“You insulted The Noble House of Black! You won’t get away with this!” Black threated.

“You insulted the Ancient House of Peverell,” Hadrian countered still keeping Severus in his arms, even though Severus pulled back to stare at him.

Black paled and joked, “C’mon, Snivellus isn’t worth a feud.”

“Severus is worth a 10 year war. Now fuck off,” Hadrian snarled ignoring for a moment the look of wonder in Severus’s eyes.

“Whatever,” Black grumbled leaving the platform to go find the Potters.

Looking down, Hadrian grunted, “What?”

“Thank you for being here,” Severus whispered hugging Hadrian tight uncaring that they were in public.

“Snape?”

Hadrian tightened his arms around him as Severus looked over at Regulus.

“Yes Black?” Severus answered lowering his arms and trying to step away, but Hadrian wasn’t letting him go.

“I wanted to apologize for my brother,” Regulus began, “I know he and Potter have been making it rough for you, especially this year.”

“Its not you who should apologize,” Hadrian huffed allowing Severus to pull back but keeping his arm around his waist.

“It is when he spouts off using the House of Black,” Regulus countered.

“There will be no feud against House of Black, so quit posturing,” Hadrian seemed annoyed and Severus knew that he just wanted to get out of here. 

“Still, my brother was out of line,” Regulus insisted.

“Do you want a feud? Otherwise leave.”

Severus could tell Hadrian was losing his temper and while he hadn’t been very Slytherin in the past few moments, he knew that it wasn’t a good thing to get angry at purebloods.

“Excuse us, Black. I accept your apology. However, we need to get going,” Severus stated as smoothly as he could, his heart pounding that Hadrian was getting angry on his behalf.

“Thank you. Perhaps, we can owl you for dinner sometime?” Regulus inquired as if trying to gain favor. Which Severus thought was ridiculous as almost all of Slytherin had ignored him.

Severus elbowed Hadrian when he opened his mouth and said, “Please do.”

Severus subtly began to push Hadrian towards the exit as Hadrian scowled pulling Severus closer apparating them from the warded platform leaving everyone shocked at the display of power.

When they appeared, Severus looked around and noticed a rather large wrought iron fence and gate with trees everywhere.

“Touch the gate, Love,” Hadrian instructed letting Severus out of his arms.

Severus carefully laid his hand on the bar and felt a searching then welcoming magic as the gate swung open to reveal a beautiful two-story house with a porch and balcony. 

“Is this to be our home?” Severus questioned looking at Hadrian. Hadrian reached out and tucked an errant lock of hair behind Severus’s ear.

“Yes, I didn’t want to live in any of the family manors that were available, so I bought this one. All it has is a king bed, two dressers, and I stocked kitchen with food and cooking utensils. I figured we could do the rest together,” Hadrian explained leading them to the front door, the tips of his ears red.

“Really?” Severus walked in and saw that Hadrian wasn’t lying. There was no furniture. It was bare.

“It’s our home. And I want you to make it our home,” Hadrian was embarrassed but couldn’t stop himself from adding, “I’ve haven’t had a home before.”

“Me neither,” Severus whispered and hugged Hadrian. His heart beating furiously, his long buried dream was becoming a reality.  
Hadrian relaxed and held Severus tighter, burying his face into his hair. They stood there silently for a few before Severus asked something rather important.

“How will we pay for this? I have no money?”

Laughing, Hadrian picked Severus up in bridal style and carried him to their bedroom, “Love, I am Lord Peverell. I have enough money to spoil you for four lifetimes and that’s not including the what I brought with me from my world.”

Squeaking, Severus blushed at being carried, “I don’t need to be spoiled Hadrian, just love me.”

“That, my love, I already do. I was serious about waging a 10-year war for you. I would fight and kill anyone who took you from me,” Hadrian told him placing Severus on the bed and caging him within his arms.

“I’m not worth a war,” Severus denied.

“Yes, you are,” Hadrian reaffirmed kissing Severus and licking at his lips only for Severus to turn his head away.

“No, I’m not! I can’t even defend myself. I’m worthless,” Severus cried as tears spilt.

Hadrian cupped his cheek, “Severus, look at me.”

Severus closed his eyes and tried to curl away.

Sighing, Hadrian gathered Severus in his arms and moved them to the middle and got under the comforter. Pressing a kiss to his temple and combing his soft hair, Hadrian held Severus through his tears until he calmed down.

“Severus, you are worth everything to me. I was willing to wage war and win it so I could come here and be with you. Just from that single night. Unlike Paris of Troy, I actually won. I don’t care if currently you can’t defend yourself, I can teach you if you want, or hire you a tutor. Whatever you want, if you want to just stay home and do whatever pleases you, I’m okay with that, too. So long as you are happy. I just need you happy,” Hadrian stressed sounding close to tears himself.

“I am happy in your arms, even if I seem to cry in them often,” Severus sniffed uncurling abit, “You really don’t care if I can’t defend myself? What if you get tired coming to my rescue?”

Looking down in those watery eyes, Hadrian groaned and pressed his lips to Severus’s, “Don’t hate me, but I was a Gryffindor.”

“What?” Severus was shocked, why did he attract Gryffindors?

“It just means that I was meant to be your hero,” Hadrian nipped his bottom lip.

Chuckling, Severus pulled back, “My hero? Just for me?”

“Only for you,” Hadrian nodded.

“Well how can I say no to that?”

“You really can’t,” Hadrian agreed pressing a kiss to the corner of Severus’s mouth.

Smiling, Severus gave his own sweet kiss before pulling back, “Can we go to sleep? I’m exhausted.”

“Sure, my love.”


End file.
